Tiempo Perdido
by Hideyoshi
Summary: Cuando el amor es traicionado, el arrepentimiento se hace presente hasta en el más frío de los corazones . ¿Cuántas oportunidades hay de sanar las heridas y recuperar el tiempo perdido?. Yaoi KaiRay. Oneshot.


Hallo!! Queridísimos lectores U

Primero que nada he de decirles que este fic está hecho desde diferentes puntos de vista, estos irán cambiando según la separación (---------); así se irán "turnando" Kai y Ray. También habrá otro punto de vista, el de un narrador X (). Los pensamientos irán entre ... y las palabras entre - -

Tiempo Perdido

(Por Hideyoshi)

Una fría tarde agonizaba y junto a ella la última gota de un largo y cálido amor.

Un chico destrozado vagaba en aquella triste noche sin estrellas, sin luna, caminaba sin deseo, sumido en un gran dolor, esa fría tarde había perdido más que a un hombre, había perdido a su amor.

Pero como era de costumbre, no pensaba hacer nada, solo obviar aquel sentimiento, cambiarlo por otro o simplemente eliminarlo, solo había un detalle que olvidaba, esta vez no era como el resto, esta vez la herida no la habría provocado él, sino, que se la habían provocado, claro, a causa de una de sus acciones.

Esto no significa nada, solo será uno más, que importa, solo es uno más... uno más... ¡OLVIDALO!

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, vagando en sus pensamientos, recordando y olvidando... o al menos, intentándolo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche la pasó en vela, sin poder conciliar el sueño, no hacía más que pensar en aquellos días que no volverán, aquellos días que terminarían de cualquier forma... no quedaba demasiado, de nada servía dilatar aquella relación, solo sería prolongar el sufrimiento, para ambos, lo mejor sería terminar y seguir, el pasado es pasado... hay que pensar en el futuro y, definitivamente, no le convenía seguir con alguien que solo le causaba angustia y dolor... mucho dolor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguió caminando sin dirección alguna, hasta que en un momento, una idea fugaz cruzó sus pensamientos; Eso no podía terminar, no de esa forma... y si fuera así... ¡NO!, No podría seguir, como si nada hubiese sucedido, todavía podía hacer algo... aunque no sirviera de nada, aun podía intentarlo... ¡TENÍA que hacerlo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin pudo calmar la conciencia y fue nublado por el sueño viendo las poderosas gotas que comenzaron a caer en ese momento. Su fino rostro, posado en aquella almohada derramaba, desde lo alto, aquellas gotas que caían llenas de un negro sufrimiento, llenas de dolor, frustración y rencor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento intensificó sus pasos, así como el cielo intensificó su furia que golpeaba su rostro con gran fuerza, así se mezclaron la transparente furia del cielo con su cristalino sufrimiento... con su arrepentimiento.

Guiado por sus sentimientos, siguió aquella inundada senda, corrió infinitamente, el cansancio no se sentía, el dolor agudizaba, el tiempo pasaba por pasar, el camino invariable, continuo, único y solitario, al igual que él... siempre había sido un chico solitario... por que habría de cambiar eso, no lo entendía, no podía comprender aquel cambio en su mentalidad, el tener que depender de alguien, tener que entregarse a alguien... pero no podía cambiarlo, desafortunadamente, así lo dictaban sus sentimientos y, al menos por esta vez, no haría caso omiso a ellos... era el llamado del corazón y, por vez primera, iba a escucharle, estuviera o no en lo correcto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un extraño ruido lo alejó de aquel sueño, de su tranquilidad, solo para que la incertidumbre le recordara el amargo dolor de la traición, solo que estaba vez, mezclado con la alegría del recuerdo.

Se levantó pensativo, intuitivo, se aceleró para llegar a la puerta, al abrirla y vislumbrar aquella silueta guardó el sufrimiento y lo cambió por seriedad, una fría y tajante seriedad que mostró de inmediato en un acto involuntario, impulsó la puerta con gran fuerza pero fue impedida por una fría y temblorosa mano, una mano que expresaba dolor, sufrimiento y arrepentimiento, pero más que eso, expresaba seguridad y convicción.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al sostener aquella furia, sostuvo también el sufrimiento del corazón, sostuvo alegría y sufrimiento, sostuvo sentimientos, pero por más que intentaran vencerlo, vencer a su espíritu, su alma era incorrompible, solo tenía un propósito y no sería derrotado por un superficial intento de odio... por una falsa coraza que le demostraban, ya estaba acostumbrado a convivir con ella y quien la conocía mejor que su eterno dueño.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, una de odio y otra de convicción, ninguno cedía, una cruenta batalla sin final, sin ganador, la única forma de ganar sería empatar...

Cómo iba a ceder... sería seguirle el juego, darle pie a otra traición, no cambiaría de posición, ya lo había perdonado antes, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana... al menos no "esa" clase de personas... solo es un bastardo.

Intentó cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero sin éxito, al contrarió, en esta ocasión el chico se atrevió a cruzar aquel umbral. El dolor acrecentó y apretó fuertemente su pecho, sintió como si una gran fuerza le oprimiera el corazón, como si se lo quitara... se expresó en furia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto no podía terminar de esa manera, no podía echar por la borda todo lo pasado, no podía terminarse de esa manera, ¡No podía!. Era capaz de disculparse, humillarse, podría hacer todo con tal de recuperar la esperanza, no se iría sin una respuesta... y, como último recurso, existía la propuesta de una verdadera despedida, de una despedida digna, la merecida por ambos... necesitaba más que un "hasta nunca" para sentirse tranquilo... Una real despedida, una última oportunidad, ese final concreto que necesitaban... no podrían comenzar nada nuevo, sin terminar por lo antiguo... sería un salto, quedaría una herida abierta, una herida que atraviesa sus corazones.

- Yo he sido quien descubrió en ti aquel sentimiento siempre dormido y tu fuiste quien me dio el valor para exteriorizar mis sentimientos, la deuda es grande, pero no más que le amor que sentimos... no te ciegues con una venda de odio, todo siempre tiene una solución... ¡¡Eso ha sido lo que me han enseñando! ¡¡Todo ha sido un malentendido!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mezcla de sentimientos sacudió su alma, el dolor de una herida reciente, no había motivos para creer, solo existían las esperanzas, el confiar, pero cómo confiar en alguien que ya te ha engañado, sería como tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra... El chico no tiene vergüenza, aun tiene el descaro de aparecer por aquí y pedirme oportunidades.

- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad!!, Si no la supiste aprovechar es tu maldito problema!... nunca respetas a quienes te rodean, no eres más que un engreído, un niño consentido, siempre lo has conseguido todo con dinero... ¡¿Los sentimientos no se compran Kai, no habías pensado en eso?!, ¡¿O fuiste tan ingenuo como para creer que puedes comprar mi amor o mi confianza?!... ¡No vales nada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sudor frío corría por su frente, aquellas palabras, nunca le habían dicho nada así, ni en el peor de los casos. Una aguja atravesó su corazón, un enorme sentimiento de tristeza lo apoderó, líquidos cristalinos brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

- Tu no entiendes, no eres el único que está sufriendo...

Bajó su cabeza y apretó fuertemente los puños por unos segundos... tembloroso reunió la fuerza que le quedaba, se encaminó hacia Ray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al sentir ese cuerpo empapado de dolor, lleno de un cruel sufrimiento, pero necesario... no dejaría que eso volviera a ocurrir, se alejó fríamente, mientras el congelado cuerpo intentaba tomarlo, nada de compasión.

Lo que pasó significó mucho, pero no dejará que algo así suceda nuevamente, había dado demasiado, sin recibir ni amor, ni respeto.

- ¡Aléjate!, ¡No te me acerques, no quiero saber nada de ti, no me importa lo que quieras o lo creas, no significas nada para mí!, ¡VETE!, ¡Maldito engreído!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rechazo era lo que siempre había sentido, desde su infancia, una cruel infancia... como podía Ray decir tanta estupidez, nuca lo habían consentido, al contrario, siempre había sido criado por motivos superficiales, fue preparado para recibir órdenes, las ordenes que ahora estaba rechazando al intentar amar y ser amado... arriesgaba mucho por algo que quizá no valía nada... ese pensamiento... ¡claro que valía la pena, no cabe lugar a dudas!

- Por favor, déjame hacer algo para compensarlo, será la última oportunidad, quizá la última vez que estemos juntos, solo déjame demostrar mi arrepentimiento, déjame revivir lo nuestro. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue solo un acontecimiento más en nuestras vidas... démonos una ultima oportunidad. ¡Por todo lo bello que tuvimos! Tal vez fui un tonto al pensar que tenía el derecho de arruinarlo, por favor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella frase, la última frase, había sido tan... no podía resistir aquel dolor, no podía rechazar aquella petición, pero, tampoco podía ceder tan fácilmente...

- Eso es pasado!, ¡Tú bien lo dijiste!.. Nada me importa tu miserable arrepentimiento... ¡Es tan falso como tú!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven chino no parecía tener intenciones de ceder, la presión fue demasiada, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, nunca interactuaba con las personas y por primera vez pasaba por esta situación, todo era nuevo, demasiada presión, no podía pensar en nada, no podía decir nada, por miedo, ni tampoco por lo congelado que se encontraba, ambas sensaciones causaban una combinación explosiva en su cuerpo... Comenzó a temblar, temblar como nunca antes.

- Tal vez pueda estar pidiendo demasiado- balbuceó- pero, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de entregar todo... todo mi ser en esta, ¡nuestra despedida!, Todo será distinto, luego de esta noche yo me iré, mañana se terminará todo, así tu serás quien elija... si me pides que no vuelva a molestarte... yo... – lagrimas de completa sinceridad brotaron de sus ojos y entrecortaron aun más sus torpes palabras- yo nunca volveré a molestarte... nunca volverás a verme, me iré y serás libre de hacer lo que mejor te parezca, borraré todo rastro de mi maldita existencia dentro de tu vida... Por favor... Ray...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se veía tan... ¿patético?... no podía pensar en otra palabra, pero a la vez, ese término era excesivamente frío para utilizar en una situación como esa.

Un conflicto entre sus pensamientos, sus razones no eran exactamente las mejores, pero era Kai y en sus condiciones, tal vez eso era, más que nada, lo que conmovió su corazón, Kai no era la clase de personas que podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos con palabras y la demostración de sufrimiento, ver a Kai llorar... nunca había sucedido, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca había visto a Kai de esa manera, pero... ¿eso jugaba a su favor?, Quién lo sabía. Lo único que logró hacer, en un acto involuntario, fue correr a apoyarlo...

- ¿¡Qué intentas hacer!?... de nada sirve que finjas, ¡Déjate de tonterías, ya lárgate!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus fuerzas estaban desgastadas, aquella infinita carrera bajo la lluvia había gastado muchas de sus fuerzas y aquella demostración de firmeza al comienzo del encuentro habían terminado por agotar su fuerza y, además, el nerviosismo jugó un papel fundamental, al mezclar tantos sentimientos ya no podía resistirlo, se había desequilibrado...

- Ray... yo –masculló apoyado en Ray- yo te amo... aunque no puedas creer en mis palabras... nunca quise herirte, solo es que... esta era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación como esta... no sabía que hacer... no sé... qué... ¿debo... hacer?

Las fuerzas de Kai terminaron por agotarse, cayó rendido entre los cálidos brazos de Ray, ya no podía más, no tenía tanta fuerza... a fin de cuentas, en los momentos que realmente lo necesitaba las emociones le jugaban una mala pasada... esa era su gran debilidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mirada de aflicción permaneció en su rostro durante un tiempo pero... no iba a ceder, ¡No podía ceder!. ¿Qué debía hacer?, Es lo mismo que el se preguntaba... ¿qué debía hacerse en esos momentos?, ¿Cómo podía él saber esas cosas?... lo único que sabía era que no debía caer, no nuevamente.

- ¡Kai!... yo... no sé... yo no... ¡Sólo déjame en paz!... ¡Yo ya!... ¡YO NO TE AMO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió como si un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima, ante esta última negativa ya estaba seguro que el joven chino no aceptaría, no estaba seguro si las palabras pronunciadas por éste eran ciertas, pero nada evitaría que pronunciara estas últimas palabras... ¡Debía hacerlo!

- Yo... debo admitir que... me sentía con el poder de manejar nuestra relación, me sentía como el amo de tus sentimientos... yo, nunca pensé que serías capaz de... nunca pensé que nadie sería capaz de herirme, pero sin darme cuenta... todos estas sensaciones comenzaron a inundar mi- comenzó a temblar-... mi corazón y... no podré olvidar nada de lo que pasamos... yo... estaba muy equivocado... Yo... Desde que te conozco siento que he cambiado mucho... Por lo que más quieras, ¡Déjame hacer algo para cambiarlo!, No merecemos un final como este... déjame cambiar este final, déjame darte lo mejor de mí... si esto se termina debe ser de una buena forma... ya te lo dije, esta será nuestra última noche, luego me marcharé y se cumplirá tu deseo... sé que tu también quieres que esto pase... Yo te... ¡¡Realmente te amo!!... ¡por favor Ray!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque le doliera hasta lo más profundo del corazón, se había prometido no caer, no volver a ese juego sin final, lleno de pesadumbre, tristeza, soledad... sonaba irónico, estar solo por tener una pareja... Pero la verdadera ironía era su negativa... Creo que después de todo, él también aprendió algo de Kai... La frialdad

- ¿¡Y yo debería creer en tus palabras?!, Dices que me amas tanto, pero entonces... ¿por qué te atreviste a engañarme? ¿Por qué no puedo creerte?... Son preguntas muy fáciles de responder... ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Kai!, ¡No mereces nada!, Ni amor ni deseo, solo mereces el trato que te han dado... aunque tal vez ni siquiera lo merezcas... ¡No vales nada!, ¿Entendiste, o debo repetirlo? ¡¡NO VALES NADA!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era gracioso pensar que la situación se había invertido, ahora Ray era el chico frío... y él, él solo era el miserable traidor que se atrevió a mentir, engañar y a olvidar todos los sentimientos... ¡y lo peor! Sin siquiera tener una maldita razón, lo había hecho porque si, solo por que se le había antojado... Claro, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias, en realidad ahora ambos tendrían que pagarlas...

- Ray- Bajó aun más la mirada e intentó sostenerse solo con sus fuerzas- Es verdad – se tambaleó- Yo no valgo nada, una persona como tú no se merece a un imbécil como yo... solo sería un maldito estorbo en tu vida, Si hubiese podido controlarme... – fue interrumpido bruscamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿Si hubieses podido controlarte?! ¡¿Ahora es cosa de autocontrol?!, ¡¡¡NO FINJAS!!! ¡¡Maldito mentiroso!!... ¡¡No podrías ser más falso!!, ¡¡Vete de aquí, no quiero ver tu maldito rostro!!

Se dio vuelta pensando en sus palabras, realmente lo que quería era hacer caso a Kai, volver a ser los mismos, volver a amarse... pero si eso pasaba se perdería el respeto, Kai volvería a engañarlo y él debería estar siempre ahí, perdonándolo, disculpando todas sus faltas. El chico pide mucho y da poco, no merezco sufrir de ese modo, ¡no quiero!, ¡NO QUIERO SUFRIR!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba a punto de perder la calma pero nada hubiese conseguido si perdiera el control, al contrario lo perdería... ¿Debía humillarse?, eso era algo que realmente odiaba, ya había sido humillado y dañado lo suficiente en su niñez, ¿por qué debía hacerlo nuevamente?... ¿por qué justo ahora que había encontrado el comienzo de la felicidad?...Ahora que encontraba el amor... ¿¡Por qué tenía esa maldita costumbre de arruinarlo todo!?

- Yo hice mal lo sé, pero si realmente quieres eso -el joven chino intentó ignorar a sus comentarios-... ¡Ray!, ¡Mírame a la cara!, ¡Júrame que lo que quieres es que me vaya!, ¡Júrame que no quieres volver a verme!, ¡Júrame que no quieres volver a estar conmigo!... ¡Júrame que no quieres darme una última oportunidad, que no quieres disfrutar nuestro último momento!- Ray solo bajo la mirada y calló- Yo... no soy la mejor persona de este mundo... nunca lo seré, tampoco seré una persona digna de ti, pero no puedo no intentar... no intentar serlo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que todo esto que sentimos, este amor se vaya, ¡no voy rendirme!... Aunque me eches mil veces, aunque digas lo que digas... mientras no lo digas de verdad, mientras no me lo digas a los ojos... yo no pienso irme... ¡Yo te amo! ¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo!?... Por favor Ray, aun podemos hacer algo... algo para poder arreglar todo esto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un verdadero conflicto en su mente, una lucha sin final, su "dignidad" o su amor... necesitaba un orden de prioridades, pero a estas alturas... No sabía que hacer estaba realmente confundido, las acciones de Kai lo había herido, pero no tanto como el dolor que le causaba el pensar en el futuro, el no estar juntos, ver el pasado, ver los recuerdos, ver el amor... su corazón quería ceder, pero su mente no, la poca frialdad de su ser estaba presente en cada pensamiento, en cada recuerdo, en cada palabra... en toda su memoria... ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?... ¿Hacer caso a sus sentimientos o a su honor, su dignidad de persona?

- Mira Kai, para ti es muy difícil venir ahora y pedir perdón, cómo se que no volverás a engañarme, que no volverás a...- dijo casi en un susurro y bajó la cabeza y calló, no sabía por qué, pero lo había hecho... ¿Podía ser que los sentimientos habían ganado?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mirada de Kai se llenó de ilusión, al igual que su corazón... ¿tenía una oportunidad?... ¡No iba a desperdiciarla!... ¿o sí?

- Por que te amo... – titubeó con cierto aire de felicidad- Te amo con todo mi ser, con todo... con todo mi corazón... y yo... – entre el frío y las lagrimas sus fuerzas se iban agotando- no sé... que puedo hacer para que tú me... para que me creas... yo... – fue interrumpido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yo no voy a creerte ni menos perdonarte... ¡ya me está cansando tu patético acto de culpa!, Lo único que haces es ponerte en ridículo... Pero si esa susodicha "despedida" es lo que necesito para librarme de ti... ¡Quiero que te vayas lo más pronto posible y me dejes en paz de una vez!

No sabía de donde había sacado tal tono frío, pero al ver el rostro de dolor en el rostro de Kai podía deducir que su intento de herir había funcionado, demasiado bien... Tanto que... el dolor del joven bicolor también llegó a tocarle el corazón... había sido un exceso, aunque Kai siempre se comportaba así... era una cucharada de su propia medicina, una muy amarga... ¡demasiado!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De todo lo que había dicho el joven chino, al parecer estas últimas palabras mencionadas le habían dejado sin ánimo alguno, Ray se le entregaba solo para que lo dejara tranquilo... qué significado tenía... se sentía realmente insultado, realmente herido.

Intentó ocultar las lágrimas, no podía creer que Ray pudiera actuar de esa manera... No podía creer que alguien se atreviera a demostrarle que se sentía la indiferencia... la misma que él tenía con todos...

- Yo... no quiero que esto sea así... ¡No merecemos tratarnos de este modo!... no los dos, yo soy el único que debe ser tratado así, lo admito, por favor Ray, hazlo por ti, por el amor que sentimos, sé que lo que quieres es que no te lastime, no lo haré... Aquí el único que merece ser lastimado soy yo... y si algo puedo para compensar el dolor solo dime... pero por favor permíteme que esta noche sea única, solo para los dos, para los recuerdos, para el amor... para el amor que un día me tuviste, por aquel amor que yo aun te tengo... por favor Ray- alcanza la mano de Ray frotando su mojada y fría mano- Se que aun sientes algo por mí, así como yo siento un gran amor por ti... y aunque es muy difícil para mi decirlo... maldita sea, ¡estoy haciendo lo posible para... Para poder compensarlo!... Por favor Ray... Si quieres que me vaya... lo haré después de esta noche... Borraré todo rastro de mi existencia en tu vida... me iré y no me recordaras, o tal vez solo para decir quien fue el desgraciado que se atrevió a herirte...- cambió la mirada para poder esconder sus lágrimas, patéticas e inmerecidas lágrimas, algo tan sincero no podía salir de los ojos de un traidor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai estaba, aunque le costara admitirlo, en lo correcto, el también lo deseaba, ¿y cómo no?... lo amó desde el principio, aunque no había sido correspondido hasta hace poco... por un lado el dolor era muy fuerte... pero por el otro, no podía terminar así, nada le costaba cumplir este último deseo... a fin de cuentas... yo también... lo amo.

- Me prometes de verdad que luego de esta noche te irás... – lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, luego corrió su mirada- ¡no quiero verte nunca!, Me dejarás en paz de una vez... y nunca volveré a oír de ti... solo aceptaría con esa condición... Yo también te amé, solo por eso lo haré, pero ya no te amo, no quiero verte... ¡Esta es la última vez que te veré!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gota de esperanza se oía en esas palabras... pequeñas gotas, al menos el final sería real... era un amor mal gastado, desperdiciado, ¿despreciado?... Y por una estupidez. Nada de lo que había hecho tenía sentido... Pero, ¡¿por qué lo había hecho?!

- ¡Te lo juro!, Es la última vez que sabrás de mí... ¡¡No volverás a verme!!.. Me iré para siempre... ¡Lo juro!

Se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ray le había dado su oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla, no iba a dejar que su dolor le impidiera subsanar el de Ray... o al menos iba intentarlo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La iniciativa ya estaba tomada por parte de Kai, pero, ¿debía dejarse llevar?, Le había dado su oportunidad pero... ¿qué debía hacer entonces? Se sentía confundido... Él es así... pero, no puedo perdonarlo... ¡Cuanto egoísmo Ray!. Se reprendía cada palabra, la confusión lo nublaba, así como también lo nublaban sus sentimientos... no podía negar el cariño que Kai le otorgaba... ese cariño tan difícil de obtener...

El dolor desapareció de sus mentes, solo se dejaron llevar por el deseo, la pasión de dos seres amados que anhelaban estar juntos por siempre... pero no podían hacerlo por el egoísmo demostrado por ambos.

Sus cuerpos se enlazaron, sus labios se rozaron infinitamente, una ardiente pasión les rodeaba y consumía, tanto ardor era el que sentían que no podían permanecer con sus ataduras, sus ropas se elevaron, se despojaron de ellas lo más rápido posible, sus labios recorrían cada segmento de sus pieles, descubriendo áreas inexploradas en sus cuerpos.

Guiados por aquel amor eterno, esos dos cuerpos, perfectos, infinitamente bellos, se unieron. Muchas sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos, muchos sentimientos rebosaban sus corazones, muchos de los cuales nunca volverían a ser experimentados. El agotamiento y la pesadumbre invadieron sus cuerpos, sus fuerzas se habían agotado, ambos lo habían dado todo, tal vez más, ya no quedaba nada... sus fuerzas se habían extinto.

Unidos en un abrazo, ambos cuerpos se rindieron ante el cansancio e invadidos por el sueño, permanecieron juntos hasta la mañana siguiente, enlazados y llenos de felicidad, una felicidad, que probablemente nunca volverían a experimentar.

Se levantó y contempló el paisaje, una mañana gris, lluviosa, ¿Penosa?, Al menos para la ocasión... daba un toque de dolor, acrecentándolo en gran cantidad, le hacía recordar muchas cosas... todas las estupideces que hizo... por su culpa ahora tendrían que separarse, él tendría que irse, irse para nunca volver, una idiotez, un intento de huída... ¡huir es para los cobardes!, Pero ya lo había prometido y hasta jurado... no iba a mentirle de nuevo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... la única persona a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas... y que ahora, por su culpa, ese amor no le era correspondido, por qué el mundo estaba lleno de sufrimiento, ¿¡por qué?!, o tal vez solo era él el que estaba destinado a vivir en sombras, vivir en dolor, vivir en miseria, vivir en un miserable intento de vida... pero era consecuencia de su pasado, de su infancia, él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, haber sido criado sin la más mínima gota de cariño, sin un poco de aprecio... aunque tal vez... y ¡no!, ¡no solo tal vez!, eso era una estúpida excusa, una inútil justificación, Los hechos solo son consecuencias de sus propios actos..... ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil la vida!?... será que no estaba destinado a vivirla...

Pero volviendo al tema de Ray... no iba a irse así sin más, debía hacer algo, algo para que fuera recordado siquiera, algo que lo hiciera importante... aunque no estaba seguro... tomó un par de minutos, impregnó todos sus sentimientos en un papel, tal vez una idiotez, a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada de lo que hacía, pero que más daba, ya lo había arruinado todo... se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo para compensarlo... Era difícil pensar en algo que decir, algo realmente sincero, algo ¿dulce? Eso era lo difícil... su vida era tan amarga que intentar hacer algo tan diferente a ella, demostrar algo de amor, cariño le era una tarea muy compleja, demasiado compleja... Pero había que hacerlo... no sabía por qué, pero debía hacerlo... ¿era una "corazonada"?.

Luego de terminada la tarea, contempló por última vez el fino rostro de su amado, una mezcla entre dolor y felicidad lo invadió... No pudo dejar de derramar unas lágrimas, de pronunciar unas palabras... expresar su dolor... y tal vez algo de felicidad por su amado... aunque no estaba seguro si en realidad iba a ser feliz, eso era lo que él le dijo, pero cuantas vez él no había dicho lo mismo, las palabras se las lleva el viento... Pero, qué demonios podía hacer, se sentía realmente frustrado... en realidad no quería hacer esto...

-Todo lo que nos perteneció a ambos alguna vez- Susurró aun observándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- Todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que sentimos... solo serán recuerdos... Cada uno de nosotros tendrá su parte... pero... no será lo mismo, cuánto hubiese querido tener las dos piezas juntas... cuánto hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, cuánto hubiese dado por poder cambiar todo, pero el pasado no puede cambiarse y, esta clase de heridas, son muy difíciles de sanar... Soy un idiota – bajó la mirada-... No sabes cuanto lo siento ¡Realmente lo siento!... Si pudiera hacer algo para compensar todo esto, ¡Daría mi vida por tu felicidad!- se echó en llanto- pero llegó el momento de la despedida... sé que en el fondo de tu corazón no quieres que me vaya... Yo entiendo esa manera superficial de tratar a las personas... es mi propio sistema de autodefensa... que irónico, quien pensó que yo estaría aquí humillándome ante ti y que tu me respondieras con palabras, gestos fríos... como cambian las cosas... ¿¡Qué más puedo hacer sino despedirme!?... despedirme del amor, de la felicidad... despedirme del ser a quien más he amado, al único que he atrevido a amar... adiós... mi amado... adiós Ray... cuanto quisiera poder decir que nos volveremos a ver...

Con un profundo dolor, el chico decidió marcharse, evitarle más sufrimiento al joven chino al que tanto amaba, pero que había abandonado torpemente, ¡estúpidamente! Y peor aun, lo había hecho sufrir, lo había hecho llorar... todo por motivos superficiales... los motivos que siempre tenía para arruinarlo todo.

Nunca podría ser feliz, siempre debía haber algo que lo impidiera... tal vez estaba escrito en su destino, en su naturaleza arrogante no cabía más que odio, la triste realidad de su ser, la tristeza de su inútil corazón, tal vez por eso nunca podría ser amado ni tampoco amar, estaba destinado a ser un solitario, un amargado, ¡un traidor!, un maldito idiota que arruina todo, que solo hace sufrir a los demás, que no sabe más que de odio y sufrimiento...

No entendía bien el motivo, pero sentía que nunca podría encontrar a quién amar, sentía que, aquel a quien había amado por primera vez, era... ¿cómo decirlo?... su... ¿verdadero amor?... Realmente se repudiaba, se odiaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, no se explicaba como podía haber alguien así en el mundo alguien destinado al sufrimiento, a causar y sentir dolor...

... Tal vez por eso no podía amar, no podía entregarse a nadie... Por que nadie podría dar amor si este no se conoce, si no se ha sido amado y lo más importante... si no se es capaz de amarse primero... Tal vez un pensamiento egoísta para el momento, pero no trataba de justificar su acción... solo intentaba darse algún animo... darse motivos para seguir viviendo, algo que pudiera aferrarle a la triste, la cruel realidad que debía vivir, los malditos días que debía enfrentar, esos días lleno de soledad, de una nauseabunda soledad, la clásica en su ser... le parecía demasiado difícil encontrar algo con aquellas características... a estas alturas, era casi imposible...

_OWARI_

Notas de autora:

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado U (¬¬ sí, claro) y pues... Gracias por leer este humilde fic... y... TT déjenme un reviewcito ¿yap? Por favor, solo para saber que alguien lo ha leído.

Weno, eso es todo, gracias por leer U

Auf weidersehen!


End file.
